Don't Call Me Tinkerbell!
by Livi2Jack
Summary: Jack learns a lesson from a small visitor. It's not the size that counts!
1. Chapter 1: It's Not The Size That Counts

**Don't Call Me Tinker Bell!**

Summary: Jack gets a lesson from a small visitor. Size does matter.

Rating: All

Category: Gen

Season: 8

Characters: Jack O'Neill, Team, Siler, Walter Harriman, Dr. Brightman, Dr. Lee.

Pairings: None

**DISCLAIMER:** "Stargate SG-1/Atlantis" and its characters are the property of Sony Pictures, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Film Corp., Showtime/Viacom and USA Networks, Inc. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money has exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations and story are the property of the author(s), and may not be republished or archived elsewhere without the author's permission.

* * *

The little female stomped her feet and shook her fist up at the surprised face of one very large U.S. Air Force General. For a man who prided himself in not showing emotion, he was clearly in shock…and amused…and a little afraid. The whole gamut of emotions played across his face.

_The small female …what? What the heck was she? Well she sure was feisty…and small…and pissed off. She was 11 inches high if a centimeter. Perfectly, proportioned, she was pretty enough if you liked pointed ears and all._

Brigadier General Jack O'Neill looked down at an outraged small somebody and tried to hear what she wanted. He couldn't hear her. She was too far down and too small to vocalize that loudly. She probably didn't even speak English, although most people could be understood if they had passed through the Stargate. When she kicked him in the ankle he decided enough was enough. It didn't hurt; but she had his attention now.

"Okay, okay, you got me, what do you want?"

She screwed up her face in anger and pointed down. Jack had no idea what she wanted. But she was quite irate. She pointed down again. He pointed at himself and then at her. She nodded. Jack did it again to be certain. Yep, she wanted him to come down to her level. Instead he reached down to pick her up. She backed off, waving her arms to say, 'no.' Again she pointed to the ground and put her hands on her hips. No mistaking it. She was royally pissed.

"Um, Walter, could you come in here a minute?" Jack pushed the intercom on his desk and waited. She kicked his ankle again and tugged on his pant leg. "In a minute," he told her. Chief Master Sergeant Walter Harriman entered to find out what his commander wanted. Usually, he knew before being asked. But this time, he had no idea.

"Sir?"

"Look around the desk, on the floor, and tell me what you see."

"Sir?"

Jack gestured for Walter to come around the desk and look. He did. Jack saw Walter's eyes go wide.

"And?"

"Um, sir, I think I see a small tiny woman."

"Thank you, Walter." Jack sighed, "Oy." Together they said, _Intruder alert_. "Get Dr. Jackson in here and a few guards." Walter was already out the door summoning the guards. Looking down at the woman, Jack said softly, "Just a minute."

Looking around his desk, Jack spied his metal inbox. Dumping out the contents, he carefully placed it on the ground next to the little person. He pointed to the box. She eyed it and him suspiciously. It was a stand off. At that moment, Dr. Daniel Jackson entered the room.

"What's going on?"

"Got an intruder," Jack pointed down behind the desk. Daniel pushed his glasses back up his nose and came around to look. "See?"

"Uh huh," Daniel was surprised. "Boy, she's mad. Did you try to hit her with the box?"

"Of course not," Jack huffed. "I offered her a lift. But she's not taking it. And she won't let me pick her up."

"What did she tell you?"

"I can't hear her, too small. Got any ideas?"

"Get down on the floor?"

"Oy, the knees, the back, well, if I have to," Jack looked at Daniel beseechingly. Daniel got down on the floor with her. She looked back at Jack and then at Daniel. At that moment, the SF guards came in. "Stand at the door," Jack directed. "And don't move unless something bad happens." He turned his attention back to the situation behind his desk. "Well?"

"I can sort of make it out, but it's so soft." He listened to her a moment longer. "She's freaked out because she woke up here. She doesn't know who we are, what we intend to do to her, or why we stole her." He listened some more. "And she's hungry." Daniel smiled ruefully.

"What?"

"And she thinks you are rude…because…you tried to fondle her."

"I did not!"

"She says you did."

"I offered to pick her up to bring her up here."

"Well, that's just not done…she says that a gentleman would hold his hands together and let her sit down, not try to grab her…because…you could kill her."

"So what does she want?"

"She wants to go home."

"Address?"

"She doesn't know. She wants to know why we brought her here. Jack I don't think she knows what the Stargate is."

"Well how long has Tinker Bell been here? Are there more of her kind with her? And which team did she come with?"

"Her name is Alwyn. She doesn't know. She fell asleep and woke up here in a dark room. It's taken her days to figure out that you are the leader here."

"How many days," asked Jack? "Let's try to pin down the time, so we can figure out which SG team did it."

"She doesn't know…anywhere from two to three days."

"Great we've only had a couple dozen missions in that time." Jack rubbed his eyes. "Try to talk to her and figure it out. But do it in the Infirmary where we can check her out. Use the box."

Daniel spoke to her for a moment. She shook her head, 'no.' "She says that you are the master here and therefore all this is your fault. Since you stole her, she is your property and you must care for her."

"Oh crap, just get her out of here. I have work to do."

"She says you have not given her anything and she owes you nothing. So she won't do what you ask." Daniel listened a moment longer. "She says you are rude." Daniel grinned.

"And so therefore, what?"

"You have to apologize. Then maybe she will comply."

"What?"

Daniel huffed and shrugged. "And give her something."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Pick something."

Jack checked his desk and saw an African violet growing in a small container on the credenza behind him. He plucked it up and pushed his chair away to get down on the ground with her.

"Um, sorry, ma'am," He offered her the flower. "Now what?" He looked at Daniel for ideas.

She regarded the flower, Jack, and Daniel. She thought it over. Speaking to Jack she told him, "If you will speak gently and behave kindly I shall obey you. Hurt me and the fault is yours."

"Okay," Jack said softly.

"I mean it."

"What?" Mean what?"

Daniel asked her. "She says she will not behave kindly if you hurt her." Jack looked at her and then Daniel.

"Is that a threat?"

"Seems so."

"Uh huh, I don't respond kindly to threats."

"Neither does she," Daniel answered. "She says she will bless those who deal kindly and speak truly."

"Okay, tell her I will not tolerate threats. Anyway, what can she do?"

"I'm paraphrasing… 'screw with her' and you'll find out. She's asking if you will be her guardian or her tormentor. Jack, this is following a kind of formula more than an offer of threats. She's asking 'friend or foe'."

"Back atcha, tell her."

"Jack it's a ritual greeting. Alwyn has stated her position. What is yours?" Jack rubbed the hairs on the nape of his neck before answering.

"Friend, I guess."

The small woman looked Jack in the eye to determine if he spoke the truth. Satisfied, she accepted the flower and made a short bow.

Then she walked up to the box and got in, once seated she indicated they could move her.

* * *

In the Briefing room some hours later, SG-1 gathered to figure out what to do with…for the lack of a better term…the 'Fairy.' Daniel and Walter figured out which SG teams had any probability of being the culprits. They narrowed it down to eleven teams. With that information, Daniel had taken her to view some of the equipment but none of it seemed familiar. Most of it had been re-used several times at that point. The MALPs had all gone through the Stargate at least twice if not three times and were cleaned in between. The rest of the gear had been cleaned and decontaminated. So it was up to Carter to lead a team to figure out if any spores or pollen could be clues. Unfortunately, there was no way other than to go back to eleven planets and that took time.

"So we have a guest for a few more days," Daniel explained. "It's absolutely fascinating. How could she be so small and still be sentient?"

"You know I hadn't thought of that," Carter replied. "Sir, her brain is so much smaller and her body weight so reduced how could she have a brain large enough to compensate?"

"Well, she's smart. She speaks. Heck she yelled at me. Threat assessment?"

"Hard to say, sir."

"Well, her scans and x-rays indicate many nodules of brain-like tissue all along her spinal cord and even in other areas of her body." Dr. Brightman handed copies of the file to O'Neill. "I'm guessing that these nodes are some kind of neural net. What her abilities really are is only a guess. She has two hearts and an unidentified organ. We have no idea what it does. She has an air sac in her body cavity linked to her lungs to give her oxygen on both inhalation and exhalation. Her bones are mostly hollow…And she has wings.

"Wings? Of course she does, what was I thinking?" Jack stopped doodling, sitting back and waiting for the rest of the report.

"I didn't see any wings," Daniel objected.

"They're transparent and unfold to a span 3.5 feet." Dr. Brightman showed them a video of her unfolding and grooming her wings. Everyone watched fascinated as each section of gossamer thin transparent sections unfolded and snapped into place. She worked on them and then flapped each one to stretch and check they were undamaged. Then she took flight around the Infirmary, settling back down on the examining table and refolding her wings.

"She's a completely different life form, sir," Carter enthused.

"She has a unique physiology that we would want to study." Dr. Brightman referred to her notes. "She's has characteristics of both primate and bird. She gives birth like a mammal. Makes milk for her young. She is humanoid but has the wings. The two wings and two arms and legs give her six limbs. She has hair not feathers per se. Well, a few feathers are at the tips of her wings. She has spectacular vision and virtually no sense of smell. That indicates she is not a carrion eater. We don't know what she eats yet, but she is re-hydrating with water."

"Sir, we can't let her go just yet. This is a serious scientific opportunity," Carter declared. "We have to persuade her to stay and allow us to study her."

"The folks at the NID would love this," Jack frowned and twirled his pen.

"Oh, right…well, that would be a problem, sir," Brightman closed her file.

"And you want to study her first?" Jack sighed. "Okay, I've heard enough. I have to call the President."

"Tell him to clap his hands because we all have to believe in fairies," Daniel snarked.

Jack got up to make the call, thinking the President would bust a gut laughing.

"Um, yes, sir. No, it isn't a 'don't ask don't tell situation.' We have a real live fairy, wings and all. I'm not joking, sir. I wish I were. Her name is Alwyn. She's about a foot long and weighs about 2 pounds. Wingspan? Um, it's about three and a half feet nearly the size of a hawk, sir, but much more delicate. Bigger attitude. Yes sir." Jack looked at the receiver realizing the President hung up. He sighed heavily and sat back in his chair. Daniel walked in with a questioning look.

"Says he wants his share of the 'fairy dust'…Then he was laughing so hard he hung up on me or…dropped the phone."

"Where is she?"

"Infirmary, Dr. Brightman has one of the nurses trying to wash her. We don't know what she eats."

"Flowers!"

"What?"

"Yeah, flower nectar," Daniel got excited. "Fairies like to drink the nectar from flowers. Call a florist."

"You're kidding."

Daniel pressed the intercom for O'Neill's aide and instructed him to have honeysuckle and various types of flowers delivered. In the meantime, he contacted the nurse and told her to prepare simple sugar syrup.

Dr. Brightman called back.

O'Neill." He listened and hung up. "Ouch."

"What?"

"She told me to leave medicine to her and not use Grimm's Fairy Tales for a PDR."

"The Physician's Desk Reference has a 'fairy' entry?"

Jack glared at him. Daniel smirked.

Down below in the Gate Room there was a disturbance. Jack and Daniel went to his window overlooking the scene. Down below the 'Fairy' was flitting about. Her wings beat so fast they were practically invisible. She appeared to fly with nothing to aid her. Her short brown hair blew backwards as she gained speed. Hurtling toward the safety of a high perch, she landed on the top of the Stargate. Standing there in brown leggings and long sleeved shirt, she shook her fist at the guards.

The SFs were aiming their rifles at her not knowing if they should fire. Frantically, Daniel ran for the control room to get on the PA system. Launching off the Stargate at the Briefing Room, the fairy came eye level with O'Neill at the window. She crossed her arms and hovered, glowering at him.

"Don't shoot," Daniel called over the PA. Jack made it there and ordered them to stand down. Swooping up to the highest point in the room, Alwyn decided to perch on the top of the Stargate again. There she flapped her wings, stomping her feet angrily. She was saying something but no one could hear her.

"We have to get her a headset or something. I can't tell what she is saying," Jack complained.

"Zoom in on her," Daniel instructed the technician. "Boost the gain."

"…you nasty, miserable, motherless, beasts!" Alwyn ranted. "First you steal me. Then you starve me. Then you torture me, injure me, imprison me, and for WHAT? Because you are curious, you think you can just experiment on me? You no good ignorant savages, you have no feelings. Animals! How dare you treat me like this!"

The rant continued as she rained down curses upon them. Dr. Brightman and Dr. Lee came running into the Gate Room breathless.

"There she is," Dr. Lee pointed up. "Somebody get her down."

"Sorry, sir, she got away during an examination." Dr. Brightman turned back to the outraged entity. "No one was trying to hurt you, Alwyn. Get down from there."

Alwyn was so enraged she shrieked her angry tirade at O'Neill.

"And YOU! O'Neill, you despicable monster! It's all your fault! O'Neill, you have mud between your ears. Return me at once! May you grow like an onion with your head in the ground."

She shook her fist at them and dive bombed Dr. Lee, who ducked, raising an arm to protect his face but got kicked in the head. Alwyn swooped upwards to face O'Neill again through the glass. She was so angry she beat her wings on the glass and kicked it for good measure. The technician had sealed the blast doors to the Gate Room so she couldn't get out. They didn't want her upstairs in the Control Room. In her frustration, she swooped back down and beat Dr. Lee with her feet, chasing him around the room, kicking him in the head when she could manage it.

"Ow! Ow! Get her away from me! Ow, stop! Ow!" He curled down letting her knock on his back. She tired of him and turned for a run at Dr. Brightman. Two SFs interposed themselves between a furious Alwyn and Dr. Brightman.

"Nasty, ignorant, brute!" Alwyn screamed at Dr. Brightman. "You hurt me! See how it feels," she raged. Turning back towards Dr. Lee, she made a strafing run at him. He cowered in a corner, giving her his back. Another SF moved to get between them to shield Dr. Lee and got a face full of wings and a kick in the nose.

Over the PA system, Jack asked, "What the hell did you do to her?"

"She didn't like the examinations. Dr. Lee held her steady, while we took some blood. That's when she freaked out," answered Dr. Brightman.

"Ok, Alwyn, no one wants to hurt you. Stop it this minute."

"That's some tantrum," murmured Carter, observing the ruckus. "I don't think they are in any real danger. She's so small she can't actually hurt them much. If she could have done something, she would have by now.

"She's exceedingly emotional," Teal'c stated.

"Ya think?"

"Let me talk to her in person," Daniel offered.

"No, I'll do it. I have a calming effect on dogs…and ...crazy people." Jack took the microphone. "Alwyn, stop, I'm coming down. Everyone leave when I get there." He moved to go downstairs. The SFs herded the doctors to the exit door where O'Neill would enter. It opened and the exchange of personnel ensued.

"Everyone out, you too," Jack indicated to the guards. Jack looked up at Alwyn perched on top of the Gate again. The door shut behind him, leaving him alone with her. SG-1 looked on from the control room above. Alwyn flapped her wings in agitation.

"You have come to kill me, but I will fight you."

Jack stood there quietly, not moving with his hands at his sides. For many minutes he just stood there and said nothing, looking straight ahead, not at her. Finally, he looked up at her. Their eyes met. Hers were wet with tears of frustration and upset. Jack remained motionless. After she had calmed down more, he spoke quietly.

"I'm sorry, Alwyn. Really."

She stared at him, not believing him.

"We'll be more careful, gentle…"

She huffed, crossing her arms and looking away.

"We can't send you back for another day at least. We have to figure out which planet."

Alwyn glared at him.

"I know it looks bad."

She frowned.

"As soon as we can, we'll take you through to have a look. You tell us if it's the right one."

She narrowed her eyes, assessing.

"No more examinations, I promise."

She flapped her wings again in anger.

"You can have the VIP room. VIP means very important person. No one will bother you."

Nothing.

"Okay, tell me, what do you want me to do while we search?"

Alwyn swooped down to hover at eye level, just out of reach.

"That's better," she said sharply. "It's the first time anyone _ASKED_ me what **_I_ **want."

"You're right. I'm sorry." He stood there quietly, looking down while he waited.

"Keep those two away from me, for starters."

"Agreed."

"You are responsible. You take care of me, no one else."

"You will stay with me until you leave."

"No one touches me without _MY_ permission."

"Fine."

"Feed me before you do anything else. I haven't eaten in at least three days."

"I'll send for all sorts of food," Jack called out. "Bring all sorts of food to the Briefing Room. We just sent out for lots of flowers."

"Why?"

"We thought you ate, er, drank the nectar from them."

"You are bizarre creatures. I eat meat, plants, and fruits, just like you."

Jack gave an irritated look up at Daniel, who shrugged.

"Tell me why you stole me."

"We didn't steal you. It's an accident. That's the truth."

"You'll have to do better than that."

"I can't because that _is_ the truth."

Alwyn glared at him, thinking it over. She moved away some more.

"What will you do to my people when you find us?"

"Try to make friends."

"Why?"

"Come with me and we'll talk about it." Jack motioned for her to come to him. She cringed. "I swear, I won't hurt you. We'll just talk."

"We are talking fine where we are."

"I can't feed you up there." _'The Stargate is in use all day and I have work to do.'_

"Tricks."

"No…no tricks."

Alwyn hesitated and swayed, her eyes closing. The adrenaline rush from the fear passed, leaving her drained even more. More minutes passed in silence.

"Come down before you fall down," Jack crooned softly. "C'mere."

"You are all so clumsy with me." She eyed him wearily. Jack crooned reassurances at her. She swayed again. Looking around at the situation there really wasn't much choice, if she wanted to eat. With a sigh, Alwyn commanded, "Stand still."

"Standing still."

"If I come, don't grab me. You could kill me. _DO YOU UNDERSTAND_?"

"I won't grab you."

"Hold open your left arm for me to land." She demonstrated how he should crook his arm so she could land on his forearm. She watched him carefully. "Then let me clutch you. Don't grab me!

"I got that part already. No grabbing."

"And don't move. One of your big paws can knock me dead."

"Steady like a rock."

Alwyn waited until Jack's arm was in position and steady for a while.

Alwyn circled Jack twice, landing in the crook of his left arm. Before she folded her wings she hesitated. Jack stayed motionless, crooning to her. Alwyn let her weight settle on his arm and leaned up against his shoulder, clutching his shirt. Shivering, she finished folding her wings.

"Done," she shivered even more in fear. He was so big and clumsy. He'd kill her by accident with the sweep of one big paw. Clutching his shirt with her small delicate fingers, she cautioned him. "Be careful, you can break my bones or damage my wings if you apply too much pressure."

"I got that, shhhhhh," Jack crooned softly. It took another few minutes before she accepted his touch. He crooned to her and spoke softly until she stopped shivering, like a trapped bird. "Are we good to go?"

"Don't let them touch me." She shivered more.

"I already agreed, Tinker Bell."

"Don't call me Tinker Bell!" She became cross again. "I have a name. Use it. Alwyn."

"Yes, ma'am," he grinned ever so slightly thinking this was the best job in the universe. He had himself a fairy. Who'd a thunk? He crooned more until she stopped shivering. Then they went up to his office.

Alwyn and Jack spent the day in the Briefing Room or Jack's office while the SG Teams searched the most likely planets. Siler made a perch for her with an old coat rack. He lined it with foam rubber and soft cloths. Walter brought in foods. Then Siler came back with a large potted plant with lots of moss at the base. Jack looked at him and the plant with curiosity.

"Latrine, sir," Siler shrugged. Jack's eyebrows shot up.

"Good thinking there, Sparky."

Poking around at the food offerings, Alwyn decided she liked various berries and most nuts. After describing the birds her people hunted, Jack had some roasted chicken brought for her. She ate delicately. But she was exhausted. So, she settled into her perch and fell asleep.

Sergeants Siler and Harriman found reasons to go through the Briefing Room all day. The entire base wanted updates on the General and his 'fairy.' There was a pool on whether she could make him fly, too.

By the end of the day, SG-13 figured out which planet was Alwyn's. They returned to inform the General who was conferring with the Secretary of Defense. He had diverted from the Air Force Academy conference to see her for himself.

"General," the SecDef whispered, "in all my days, I would never have expected to have a meeting with a 'fairy.' This is one day for the record books." He peered into the perch. "Amazing, look how delicate she is, brave too. If I hadn't seen the video, I wouldn't have believed she would take on the whole Gate Room. Make contact with them and see if she would like to stay for a while, as an ambassador of sorts. I'll talk to the NID and keep them out of your hair…and her feathers."

O'Neill nodded sagely, looking down at the being, so trustingly asleep in his office.

* * *

A few weeks later, Jack announced that he was moving to Washington, DC. A new general would command the SGC. By then, most of his team had scattered. Carter was working in Area 51. Daniel was set to go to Atlantis. Teal'c was busy as a leader with the Free Jaffa on Dakara. Why not? It was time to move on.

That Monday morning, Major General Hank Landry arrived early to start right with his new command. And what a command! Even after his briefings and meeting with O'Neill, his long time friend, he couldn't believe the reality and the responsibility that had landed on him. This posting was the first line of defense for the whole planet!

Chief Master Sgt. Walter Harriman came in anticipating Landry's needs as if he had radar. After the exchange, Walter informed him of this day's schedule.

"After you meet with Colonel Mitchell, you have a ten minute break and then you have your meeting with the base fairy. At 1100 hours you have lunch with the Colonel's on the base. And this afternoon, you have a briefing to update you with the situation on Atlantis. Then, we have an all hands meeting…"

"Back up there, Chief."

"You have a briefing at 1500 about Atlantis with Dr. Jackson and…"

"No, back up before that…"

"Lunch with Colonels Dixon, Reynolds, Griff, and Rundell.

"Back up some more."

"The meeting with the base fairy," Walter stifled a grin.

"Yeah, that's the one. I've got a sense of humor as good as the next guy, but I'm not amused. You will do well to refrain from practical jokes with me, Chief…" Landry stopped, realizing Walter was biting his lips and shaking his head. "No, what? Spit it out."

"You really do have a meeting with the base fairy, sir. She's prepared a briefing for you…"

"Fine, you've had your little joke. Now knock it off."

"No joke, sir. We have a resident fairy on the base."

"This is me not laughing, Chief."

"Yes, sir, I'm not kidding. She's about so high and her wings are so big," Walter demonstrated with his hands, one clutched around the clipboard. "So we have provided her perch for the meeting…"

"Chief, I'm still not laughing."

"Here, sir," Walter handed Landry the file. "It's all in there. And oh, here's your headset so you can talk to her. She speaks very softly. Can't always hear her without it."

"Get _OUT_!"

"Sir…"

"_OUT_ or I'll have you scrubbing toilets in Greenland! **_OUT!_**"

Walter backed out of the office in a hurry.

_Finally, I got to yell at someone. Humph._ Turning around at the knock on the door, he saw Sgt. Siler in the doorway.

"Sir, I have someone you should meet."

"Fine, but make it quick. I have a meeting with…"

_OMG? WTF?_

Landry's eyes went wide in disbelief. The man had a bird on his arm. Siler stepped back to clear the doorway and launched Alwyn. She swept in on the wing. Landing on her nesting perch, she stared back at him, faintly amused. He froze. Just then the phone rang. The sound brought him back to the moment.

"Landry," he barked into the phone still keeping his eyes on Alwyn. "Very funny, Jack. Yes, she's right here. For you," he indicated the phone. Instead she landed by the base and hit the speaker phone button with her foot.

"Is he treating you all right, Alwyn?" Jack had a special soft note in his tone.

Like a bird, Alwyn cooed softly back to him.

"If you believe in fairies, let me hear you clapping, Hank."

"I can do better than that." Landry cooed the mating song of the wild Fulvous Whistling-Duck at her. Surprised and then touched, she answered with her own cooing call back. He offered her an arm, still cooing. She was entranced, cooing back in answer. Back and forth went the billing and cooing until Alwyn accepted the proffered arm and nestled in the crook of Landry's arm.

The phone was forgotten as Jack's disembodied voice kept asking… "What?"


	2. Chapter 2: More Fluff

**Don't Call Me Tinker Bell Chapter 2: More Fluff**

**Summary:** Alwyn, the SGC's resident Fairy goes missing.

**Category:** PWP… pure fluff, just for fun

**Type:** Gen not exactly Het

**Pairing:** Jack/the base Fairy, an OCC

**Rating:** All

**Season:** 9 related episode Origin 903

**Characters:** O'Neill, Team, Landry, Hammond, President Hayes, OOC

**Author's Note**: This is pure fluff. AU fits with canon. No nitpicking please.

**DISCLAIMER:** "Stargate SG-1/Atlantis" and its characters are the property of Sony Pictures, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Film Corp., Showtime/Viacom and USA Networks, Inc. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money has exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations and story are the property of the author(s), and may not be republished or archived elsewhere without the author's permission.

* * *

**Pentagon Washington, DC**

"I don't know, Jack," Landry mumbled into the telephone. "We've swept the base. She's gone."

Major General Jack O'Neill rubbed the hairs at the nape of his neck in distress on the other end. "Any idea why?"

"She's so emotional, it could have been anything. Her thinking processes are so different."

"Anyone try to hurt her?"

"Yeah, a few weeks ago the suicide Prior tried to swat her. Sent her tumbling and broke her wing. Colonel Carter fixed it with the Goa'uld hand healer."

"Aw crap," Jack let that thought hang. A Prior had come to the SGC then burst into flames in the Briefing Room in front of SG-1, Landry, and Alwyn. Jack hadn't heard about the swatting incident.

"She went up for a closer look out of curiosity. I guess she startled him."

"Those guys don't startle easily."

"Well, this one did and then he committed suicide in place, bursting into flames." Landry sighed. "I guess she was more upset than usual. She and I, well, we weren't… you know."

"No, I don't know."

"She's so damn needy. I had her perch moved out of my office down to Teal'c's quarters when he isn't here. He's rarely around these days. So he said it was ok."

"Think she got outside or left for another world?"

"Unknown, but it's so hard to tell." Landry sighed heavily. "Siler is worried she went topside and a hawk or something got her."

"I don't want to hear that," Jack growled. "Think someone stole her…NID or worse?"

"Don't know, Jack. This is a heads up call. And, one other thing," Landry paused. "We know you two stay in touch. The phone records in Teal'c's room show someone calls you every day, up until yesterday."

"She calls me every night. She didn't say anything."

"What does she say?"

"I just said she doesn't say anything. She …coos."

"Coos?"

"Yeah, like a bird," Jack thought for a moment in silence before adding, "She coos at me."

"That's…odd. Okay, well, we are going through Teal'c's Treo. The IT specialists should recover it. She tried to cover her tracks."

"She erased her searches?"

"She sure gave it a good try," Landry explained. "She scrambled the hard disk. We sent the thing off site to forensic IT specialists. They say she managed to find DOD routines to reformat both the memory card and the hard drives she accessed on various desktops. Then she used the routines to re-write randomly over her entire memory. It's next to impossible to recover after what she did. She's really smart."

"Ya think?"

"We had no idea. She's so emotional that everyone thought she was just some little flighty fairy."

"Oy, thanks, call me if you hear anything." They both hung up.

_What would Alwyn want that she would plan with this level of effort? She knew she only had to ask me. I would see that she got it. We talked often. Well, it wasn't exactly talking._ Jack sighed, realizing he had assumed that Landry was handling things. He figured she had adjusted to the new base C.O. but called because she liked him.

_No, she was trying to tell me the problem. She wanted something, something badly enough to risk her life outside in the open. What happened with Landry? That had to be the key. When he moved her out of sight, she reacted badly. Tantrums aside, this was too logical, too planned. Did it have to do with the incident with the Prior? But he was dead and no threat to her anymore. Maybe it was something to do with that delegation sent from her folks. Her people were upset and severed negotiations. But she stayed. Why?_

_Okay, Alwyn is brilliant. No one understood how much until now. After only a couple of months on the base, she figured out the Internet and computers. Everyone underestimated her because she was so small and …alien. What is she planning, now? We have assumed that she is no threat to us. Maybe that assumption is wrong?_

_She's an alien. I have to stop calling her a 'fairy,' even though she looks like one. There's nothing magical about her. 'Fairy' makes people think she's silly and harmless. She's not silly. Hmmm, maybe she's not harmless as we assumed. But I don't think she'd hurt me. Better alert Security anyway._

* * *

**Pentagon: Jack's Office the next morning**

Jack's secretary signed for the big container shipped from the SGC. It was marked _**Fragile, This End Up, Live Animal**_. She bent down to have a look then gasped and cried out. Alwyn freaked. She had mailed herself to Jack at the Pentagon. Using the zat she had taped inside pointing up, Alwyn fired it to unlock the lid, just missing the secretary.

_(Screaming!)_

_AHHHHHH! EEEKKK! ACK!_

_**Squawk!**_

"Guards!"

_HUH?_

_**CHIRP! Warble **__SHUT UP__**! Squawk!**_

"EEEEKKK! Get away from me!"

_**Chirp**__! Oh shut up I'm not going to coo coo hurt you! __**Brrrrrkink!**__**Chirp**_

"_**HURRY! Guards!"**_

_Oh for crying out loud. _Jack reached into his desk drawer for his headset and put it on.

_(something crashes…sounds of running)_

_**Squawk! Shriek! Jack!**_

"**Get it away from me!" (THUMP! CRASH!)**

_Coo coo __**chirp **__get away from __**ME**__, you stupid cow, __**Squawk!**_

Jack made it to his door, hearing a zat go off. He cautiously opened it, knowing who had to be there. The secretary was cowering in a corner. An outraged entity shook her fist at the secretary.

"You gave us quite a scare, Alwyn."

_Jack, my love, coo coo coo __**chirp**__ warble… Jack my love coo __**chirp**__ coo coo._

"Yes, well...backatcha."

She flitted over to him at eye level, considering. Then she flew around the room. Jack tried to settle down his secretary who remained transfixed in the corner. Alwyn flitted around the room and then came eye level with him.

"Be careful of that THING, sir! It's armed."

Jack ignored her with an irritated glance.

"Ok, c'mere," he said softly to Alwyn. He held his arm crooked for her to land. Peering into the box, he saw a zat duct taped facing up. He grinned. The secretary hugged the corner. Alwyn buzzed her, making the woman cringe. Then she landed on Jack's arm. The billing and cooing began in earnest. Jack let her rub her face against his cheek and coo some more. No doubt about it, Jack had a fairy for a girlfriend.

"So, you going to tell me what all this is about?"

"Landry has mud between his ears."

"Hold all my calls and cancel my next meeting," he told the woman still backed up in the corner. "Oh, and let Landry and Hammond know Alwyn arrived…in one piece." He crooned at the entity on his arm. "I'm so sorry she scared you. It's all right, shhhhhh."

"Thank you, sir," the secretary answered half-heartedly.

"Not _you, _suck it up airman" He smiled to Alwyn, "her." Crooning to Alwyn, he walked back into his office, closing the door. The secretary straightened herself up and went to the desk to make the calls, pushing aside the packaging, then slamming it into the garbage. The zat went off again. The secretary screamed. Jack heard a thump hit the ground. Casually, he picked up his phone and sent for his aide to deal with it.

Alwyn chirped, cooed, and warbled happily. Jack waited, knowing she could not be rushed. She had definite ideas about ritual greetings. It would take as long as it would take. He had learned this much during their conversations. Well, 'conversation' was a generous term. She cooed at him. He listened. The strange thing was he understood her. When human speech failed her, she reverted to her own sounds. Why Jack could understand her but no one else could was a mystery. He had only recently discovered this fact.

"Because…," Jack encouraged her.

_(Cooing): Jack my love, there is danger. Landry acts because he cannot think with mud between his ears. He is not you. But I say this because it is true. Jack, send him into the desert as punishment. Let him roam with no trees to sustain him. Let the carrion eaters pluck out his liver._

"Now, that's a bit… harsh," Jack said softly. "I've known Hank for a long time. He's a good man."

_You are good. He is not but even he does not know. Jack there is danger._

"What danger?"

_You would never have allowed these matters to progress so far. You are wise my love. My love is wasted on one such as him. My people have no love for yours because of this cuckoo bird. So much is wasted. So much will die. Jack you must return._

"You know I can not."

(Speaking) "I do not."

"Alwyn, it's not my job anymore. It's Hank's job now."

"Then you must destroy him and take back your position."

"I am not going to destroy Landry. He's my friend."

"He is not your friend. He is no one's friend."

"Alwyn…"

"He deceives."

"Alwyn, stick to the facts."

"He deceives."

"Alwyn, he does not deceive me."

(Cooing) _My love, I am small but I am not stupid. My love, I am not of your kind, but I am wise. You all see a bird, a small bird. I am not a bird._

"We don't think you are a bird, Alwyn. We know you are smart."

_Wisdom is different than intelligence. I tell you the flight of eagles is empty without wisdom._

"Okay, but what does it have to do with Landry?"

_Large raptors can catch prey with force. But small creatures also eat. They too catch what they seek or they do not survive. They use all their senses. They have the will to survive. Where the will is gone, nothing lives._

"And so?"

"The Big Uglies do not have such wisdom."

"Big Uglies?"

_You call them 'Priors', they serve the Light Eaters, the large predators Daniel awoke. They are empty. They have no will of their own._

"The Ori?"

_This word is not true. This word has no wisdom. There is something more to this word that I do not understand. The Big Uglies fill the stomachs of the Light Eaters...Ori._

Jack thought for a moment. "We know they are evil. Landry knows."

_Light Eaters have clipped his wings._

"You are saying that Landry believes in 'Origin?' I mean the Big Uglies, Light Eaters…Ori …whatever?"

_Landry's feathers fall to the ground. He is already dead on the wing. I grieve for you, for your friend. Jack, my love, he is as dead as the cold north wind in winter._

Now that news shook Jack. He had no reason to disbelieve her. But was she correct? Did Landry have enough doubts that he accepted Origin? Or was he influenced by something external? Why did Alwyn believe he was 'dead?' Together, they sat for a long time. The more Alwyn told him, the more Jack knew something profound had happened with the appearance of the Prior. It was of greater importance than anyone had realized.

"The Stargate is buried so I cannot return to my world. And I will not return to the SGC. Jack, my love, if you will not have me, then I shall leave forever."

"No, I understand now. I'll think of something. Don't do anything rash."

"You will have me?"

Jack opened his jacket and let her tuck under his arm. She equated it with a mother hen offering protection under her wing. This much he had figured out. Then, Jack pulled out his cell phone and made a quick call to his superiors.

"You can stay with me, temporarily."

Alwyn cooed back with satisfaction. Still, Alwyn was an alien no matter how well intentioned. After a decade of dealing with aliens, Jack knew all sorts of unexpected consequences should be expected. As things stood, Alwyn was the official ambassador from her world, even if they had severed negotiations. Once Jack knew she had escaped, he had settled matters should she arrive. Now he had to do something.

* * *

**Ft. Myers' Senior Officers' Housing: Jack's House**

The next morning, Jack set the infant's car seat on the kitchen table. It had been delivered the night before to his office so he could bring Alwyn home for the night. This morning, Alwyn didn't move from her perch on the top of the refrigerator. Instead she flapped her wings in agitation.

"Why, Jack, my dearest?" Alwyn knew she was a great secret. But, she was not impressed with the restraints. "I will not fly away."

"You know why."

"No."

"Just get in."

"No."

"Alwyn, do it."

"No."

"You have to."

"No."

"What do you want?"

"I want to ride as you do."

"No, it's not safe."

"Never is it safe."

"Get in."

"No."

They were at an impasse. He promised never to grab her, but an automobile accident would be worse. An infant's car seat would work with her two pounds. Alwyn was nearly a foot tall and humanoid except for the translucent wings. They had a spread of about three and a half feet. She had keen eyesight and birdlike qualities mixed with human attributes like arms and legs in addition to the wings. On first glance, she looked like a doll until she took flight. Then the feathers of her wings could be seen. She was very fearful like a bird, which was understandable. Alwyn's bones were hollow like a bird's making her delicate like a bird. Large humans wanting to grab her terrified her. She liked Jack, a lot, enough to come to him and let him touch her. He knew how to deal with her. This morning, Jack had the problem of getting her to his office. He could use a cloth cover over the car seat to conceal her on the way through security and the hallways. The guard at the entrance would be placed there for him specially. Or he could stuff her in his zip front jacket. She liked that, poking her head out if she wanted. The problem at security was that she couldn't help moving and cooing. At the SGC she was the base fairy. Everyone knew about her. The Pentagon was another matter. Jack flipped out his phone.

"O'Neill," he waited. "Major Davis, send someone to meet me at the entrance. You could say." He hung up, sighing. "I don't have time for this."

"_No, brrrrrink coo!"_

"Oy, get in. Or I'll make sure you go back to the SGC."

Alwyn launched off the table and flitted around the room, landing on top of the grandfather clock in the dining room. She flapped her wings and warbled in upset.

"And I don't care," responded Jack.

"No, demeaning it is."

Jack checked his watch impatiently. She was having a tantrum. They usually passed quickly if he didn't try to catch her.

"Fine, stay here," he went for the back door and opened it.

"Wait," Alwyn sang out.

Flitting back into the kitchen she landed on the table and eyed him before stepping into the car seat. Jack rubbed the hairs at the nape of his neck. For an extremely intelligent being she could be emotional, childlike, and obstinate. Even so, there was usually a reason. She did not think as humans did. And it tried his patience.

"Okay, why didn't you want to use this," Jack asked as he strapped her in?

"A prisoner, I am. Insulting it is."

"Look, I'll show you how to use the release mechanism." He did and she seemed satisfied. "But just don't do it while the vehicle is moving, okay?"

"Yes. But if someone attacks, release I will."

"Only if someone attacks, promise."

"I said so. You have mud _IN_ your ears this morning." Jack swung the seat up and marched off to go to his car. She kept complaining. "I like this not! I can not see where we go."

"Knock it off." Jack opened the door to the garage, finding an SF waiting by the car. Jack strapped Alwyn into the rear seat and moved to the driver's door. The SF stopped him.

"Sorry, sir, orders. I'm your driver. Please, get in the rear…and buckle up...sir!"

From underneath the coverlet, Jack could hear Alwyn crowing with glee as the SF tried to keep a straight face. He had been briefed. What a pity he couldn't tell his kids he drove a 'fairy' and her general to work for a living.

Once at the Pentagon, the guards waved in the General's car after the ID check. They had been told not to search the covered car seat. True to form, Alwyn cooed at the worst possible moments, but the guards had been told to ignore all sounds and the radio was on low volume. She also cooed and warbled all the way to his office and thrashed a bit. The SF carried the car seat and placed it on the sofa table in Jack's office. By then, Jack was in a bad mood. Flipping up the cover, Jack unlatched Alwyn who seemed stuck in the soft padding. He offered her a finger for leverage, letting her tug on him rather than trying to lift her out.

The SF's eyes went wide. Jack rather enjoyed that part. Weird didn't always get to the Pentagon. Although, these days with the new transporter and ring room working, some amount of weird managed to happen in certain sections of the building. Alwyn stood up and stepped out of the contraption, unfurling her wings to stretch. Then she took off to survey the room. It was larger than Jack's office at the SGC. The spacious sunny office had space for a sitting room, conference table, and a window to the outside. It also had an adjoining bathroom. Jack opened the box with the new doll's tea set for her. She cooed at the pretty dishes. He opened the trail mix and put some on a plate. Then he made several cups of water for her.

"Did you get the cat litter box?"

"Yes, sir, all set up in the corner of the bathroom." He readjusted his headset so he could be sure to hear her. She spoke so softly.

Alwyn was too small to manage the toilet but the litter box provided privacy and sanitation. The SF watched how carefully Jack tended the little alien so he could do it afterwards. Overnight, Jack's staff installed a replica of her perch by the window. Satisfied, she settled on her perch's platform, examining it. It met her approval. So she folded her wings and tested the nest of soft foam rubber and soft cloths next to the small carpeted landing platform. For privacy, a tent of cloth drapes was tied back with some cord she could release. Otherwise, she had a vantage point to watch the weather and the people outdoors in the center courtyard.

"Have you been taught how to let her come to you?"

"Yes, sir,

"Does he know not to grab me?"

"Yes, Alwyn, ma'am, no grabbing." He offered her his arm, standing rock solid at attention.

"I shall land, but if you move…"

"I won't move."

"Jack, kill him if he moves." The Sergeant's eyes blinked in surprise, but he didn't move. "Just testing, I wanted to see if you would move."

She landed letting more of her weight settle on his arm. Clutching the fabric of his shirt, she folded her wings. "What is his name?"

"David, ma'am."

She reached out for Jack who let her change to his arm. She warbled with satisfaction. He was so nice and warm. She poked at his jacket's zipper wanting entry.

"I have work to do now, Alwyn. So amuse yourself for a bit?"

"Yes my love," she sighed disappointedly. Brightening, she said, "I need my computer. Please check the mail?"

"The mail hasn't arrived yet, ma'am."

She took flight but turned back to the Sergeant. "Please get me a Treo with a docking station so I can play bridge. My partner in Turkey always waits for me at 9 am, Colorado time. I need a PDA to interface because the keys are smaller."

You could have knocked both men over with a feather.

"Go, I need time to set up." She considered their shock. "I have 37 International Master's Points black. A tournament there is. This morning, I want to make it to 40 points. A Junior Master am I," she crowed. "Now go."

She took flight back to her perch to look out the window. Jack dismissed the SF who went to fetch the equipment. The sergeant figured that if nothing else happened in his career that was as good as it would ever get. He had met a real live alien 'fairy.'

* * *

Alwyn concentrated deeply on her card game, while O'Neill met with retired Lt. General George Hammond. As the President's Off-world Affairs Advisor, he kept apprised of all things concerning the Stargate program and frequented the Pentagon. Hammond was as curious as the next guy. He wanted to see the 'fairy.' 

"Those are some extraordinary accusations, Jack," Hammond huffed. "And they can't be substantiated by any known means. If we ask him, he'll deny it."

"She says he doesn't even know himself."

"Now how can she know and he doesn't?"

"Sir, her superior eyesight detects slight body changes caused by someone's emotions. It's rattled her enough to come clear across the country to find me."

"She's emotional. We already know that. They simply had a disagreement."

"She says her people went home to bury the Gate right after their meeting. Now why would they do it if they weren't afraid?"

"They're aliens…real aliens, Jack. Who knows why they would do anything?"

"She says it's because of what they saw in Landry. They think the Priors will come to their world now that that one learned of her existence."

"Well, we don't know that."

"Can't ask them now that they buried their Gate."

"We could send the Odyssey, only they can't help us. We can't commit that kind of resources just for diplomacy at the moment."

"I could ask the President. He wants to meet her at 11 am."

Hammond chuckled. Everyone was curious to see her.

"If the President wants to meet a 'fairy,' I bring the 'fairy,' George."

Hammond stood up, buttoning his jacket. "That should be interesting."

"Alwyn, let's go. In the car seat, ma'am."

"No."

"What now?"

"I'm not finished."

"We can't keep the President waiting."

"Shhhhhh, I need to take four more tricks to win."

Jack and Hammond stood behind her, watching the screen graphics move the card pictures as if they were really being played on a table. In quick succession, she finessed the queen of hearts and ran the rest of the suit. She cackled with glee, making a Grand Slam contract as bid. Crowing, she politely answered her partner with congratulations and her thanks.

"You didn't tell him who you are, did you," asked Jack?

"No, I have a 'handle' just like everyone else."

They leaned closer to look. She pointed at her name, 'Tinker Bell' before signing off.

"That's convenient. Where did you get the miniature keyboard?"

"Mailed it in the interoffice mail system."

"You have it all worked out, don't you?"

"No, but I'm getting better at it."

Then she took flight to stretch, landing on the perch to tend her wings. Like any woman, she was oblivious to the two men waiting.

"Anything wrong," Jack said softly, walking over to her perch?

"I don't know. They aren't the same."

"As what?"

"Before Samantha put the glow light over them." She referred to her injury when the Prior broke her wing. Alwyn continued to fuss over it. "It feels different."

"C'mon, that thing works great."

"No. That brrrrrrk chirp light."

"Aw c'mon, Alwyn, just this once, don't fuss."

"Brrrrrrink…coo coo coo."

"And I don't care."

"Brrrrrrink…coo coo coo, nasty, no manners **chirp**!"

"I got some of it," Hammond sighed. "You understand all that?" Jack nodded. "What does she want?"

"She doesn't like the new car seat. I have no manners for insisting."

"Brrrrrickkkk, President coo coo grab me. **Chirp!**"

Jack rubbed his eyes. "He won't grab you. Let's go. No swearing in front of the President."

"She swears?"

"Like a truck driver."

* * *

An hour later, General O'Neill marched into the Oval Office with his aide who carried the car seat. He came to attention. 

"At ease," smiled President Hayes, as he hung up the phone. "The President of Togo can wait. Open it up."

Hayes put on his headset so he could hear her. Hammond had his on already. The Sergeant pulled back the soft blanket, releasing the occupant from the restraints. He offered her his finger as he had seen General O'Neill do. She took it and stepped out, shaking herself.

"Brrrrrrink…coo coo coo chirp," she stated forcefully while looking around. "I really hate that thing."

"I can understand that, ma'am," Hayes sympathized for lack of anything else to say. "I'm Henry Hayes, President of the United States."

"I am honored to meet you, Mr. President," replied Alwyn, unfurling her wings to stretch them.

"It is indeed a great occasion to host the ambassador of a great people."

Alywn preened. Jack rolled his eyes at Hammond.

"At last I have met the sovereign of the General's people. Sire, I would congratulate you on your condescension towards us who are so small. Indeed your powerful sway, the vastness of your domain, and the success and strength of your fleets and armies do justice to the title, President of the United States." She bowed fully extending her wings according to her protocols.

"My goodness, you are most generous." Hayes smiled at the flowery language, but couldn't help staring at the wings. Alwyn flitted up to him, knowing he wanted a good look. Hayes smiled even more broadly. He grinned from ear to ear. She was everything the videos showed. He was entranced. She let him look until she grew bored, and then flitted around the room. He watched her dart about looking at things. Eventually he grew serious. His time was precious.

"Ma'am, we can't help being curious why you would risk yourself in the open to come here at this time."

"I come to warn you of great danger from without and within." Alwyn darted back to him.

"Yes, ma'am, General O'Neill told me about your conversation. Still I would like to know more. These are serious assertions."

Alwyn hovered at eye level, considering her next speech. She carefully observed the changes in his body to determine if he really did take her warnings seriously. Satisfied, she tried again.

"One might believe that Landry, the leader of the SGC, can in his mind only think of the strangeness of his destiny, that it has come to pass that he should be the servant of one so great, whose infinite kindness, the brightness of whose intelligence, and the firmness of whose will, have enabled him to undertake labors to which he otherwise would be quite unequal. He is supported in all things by your unwavering sympathy, which in this hour of difficulty, alike charms and inspires."

The men gaped at her. She was quite the diplomat. The President recovered enough to thank her for her kind words of support. "Go on ma'am."

"Yet, we are convinced that he is leading your Honor, my most gracious host, into such courses as the most dangerous of advisors. To us, quiet and reflecting people, it is very sad and appears very hard to be made an object of universal distrust and suspicion, which we naturally are, as long as General Landry remains the sole and omnipotent ruler of our concourse with your great people. I say truly we are not the enemy. Rather, look to the Priors and their kind with sympathizers here."

"Ma'am, I appreciate your concern for my people's well-being. I am distressed to learn of the discomfort you have with one of my best generals. Tell me ma'am, what can we do to ease the tensions and restore good relations with your people?"

"Mr. President, I appreciate your desire to have official relations with my people. It should be much easier to have discourse now that I have moved here to be with my love."

Eyebrows shot up. Jack coughed.

"The place where emissaries live to talk to the American government is here, yes?"

"Um, yes ma'am," President Hayes admitted ruefully. He avoided looking at Jack, who looked anywhere but at the President.

"Now that I am here, Landry's behavior is of less importance. He is a curious creature. A little civility and kindness go a long way, but our representatives did not receive such on their visits."

"Please accept my apologies. We didn't mean to insult you. I know your people went home, you said, to bury the Stargate. Ma'am, we would like to talk to them again."

"My people do not look to you for great speeches and the resolutions of many parties, but for strength against this new threat…in iron and blood. Receiving no offers and refusing ours, brrrrrickkkk coo kk-k-k chirp not going to happen again coo **click**!"

Hayes turned to Jack for translation. "You getting this?"

"Yes, sir, she said she thinks it is unlikely." Jack held out his arm for her to land. Instead she flitted around the room looking at things. She continued to coo and talk rapidly asking questions.

"Alwyn, we are here to answer the President's questions. Now come over here."

"Coo coo he chirp brrrkkk hears me with that thing." But she flitted over within arm's reach of Hayes, observing him by cocking her head from one side to the other, bird-like. "Mr. President, I would like you to answer mine. We must have some basis of understanding. We offered to help. We agree your representative was reluctant. Now, that the Gate is buried, what do you want me to tell them even if we could talk to them?"

"Alwyn, can we make amends. I would like to send a delegation by ship. Is it possible to get them to open negotiations again?"

Alwyn flitted above and around Jack. "Insulted they were."

"Yes, ma'am, we shall be more careful," Hayes meant it sincerely. "Do you think you can ask them to listen?"

"I tried to tell them before, that your ways are different. Shocked and saddened they were when Landry refused their gifts. But when they learned about the new predators, they decided it wasn't worth it."

"What gifts, the reports did not mention any gifts?" Hayes tapped the report on his desk. Jack shook his head. Hammond's head swiveled back to Alwyn in surprise.

"We offered help," Alwyn replied hesitantly. "Many gifts we brought."

"The reports said Landry thanked them for their generous offers of help."

"Brrrkkk-coo-coo hardly, he did not listen. He treated them like younglings, just as he treats me. Then the Big Ugly warble I killed coo kkk coo dead gone coo coo fire ."

"You incinerated him?"

"Incinerated whom," Hayes asked softly? "What did she say?"

"The Prior, she killed him. We thought it was something done by the Prior intentionally. Alwyn, why didn't you tell me?"

"Fear."

"Fear of what?"

"Not what, whom."

"Okay, whom? Landry?"

"The others who listen."

"What others?"

"Who listens?"

"Coo brrrrrrk chirp!

"Stop it. You can use words."

"The ones who have ears everywhere," she huffed. "Pure evil are they."

"WHO?"

"Don't shout at me!" She launched herself to the top of the drapery rod. Alwyn looked down and around at the windows looking for an exit.

"I'm sorry," Jack said much more softly. "Who is listening? Do you know?"

"Little ears have the Evil Ones in the SGC."

"What Evil Ones?"

"The beings with the glowing eyes," she warbled. Jack blanched. The President's eyebrows shot up. "Ears in the little rivers of water there are. I told Landry but he refuses to believe me. Believe me, even Siler does not."

"The plumbing is bugged?"

Indignantly, she pointed to her eyes, "seeing with eagle eyes can I. I showed him ears in your nest, but he said it was nothing. Wrong he was and wrong he is."

"Thank you, ma'am," Hayes said sincerely. "I'll have specialists go where you tell them to look. Can you show them?"

"Afraid I am of the Glowing Eyes."

"Understandable."

"Alwyn," began Jack. "What else do you know about the Goa'uld?"

"They made nasty experiments." She cocked her head in many directions to look at Hayes. She was trying to determine something. "The People resulted as did the Jaffa."

"So let me get this straight," Hayes sat down in consternation. "The Goa'uld experimented and created your people."

"Yes, we came from the first planet just like the Jaffa." She flitted to another window.

"Why didn't you tell anyone before this," Jack asked?

"We do not sing our songs for every ear in the forest."

"I can appreciate your caution, ma'am," Hayes said gravely.

"Yes, I sing to the President, only. Landry and the others think I am a bird with no sense. So they were rude to our delegation, treating them like young ones still in the nest."

"I see. Your people offered knowledge and think it was refused somehow."

"Not somehow, did. Your people think we are of no consequence. I am blunt today. Jack makes me use words of your Giants, which do not have the fine qualities of our speech."

"She calls us 'Giants', sir." Jack added before Alwyn continued.

"On our planet, kind and respectful are our Giants. Help each other we do. So it has been since before anyone can remember. They are careful of our nests and younglings…" Alwyn went up to Hammond. "Afraid of you, we are."

"We didn't know that there were other… Giants …" Hammond said softly. "We met with some of your people, but our UAV did not detect any settlements of our kind."

"Many days by river and land live our Giants, far from the Stargate. Our lands are next to the Stargate. We are the Watchers, but we did not realize why we live next to the Stargate until you came. Understanding the urgency, from a great distance came many to help us bury it. Ready they were when the delegation returned. Such is the love between us."

"We are gratified to know of the peaceful relations and good cooperation your two peoples enjoy. We hope to have the same good relationship," Hayes said gently. Alwyn shook her head.

"The Big Ugly came into your nest. Now that they know where it is, come again they will. You have the might of eagles but not the wisdom to ride the wind without hard effort."

"Big Ugly," queried the President?

"Sir, she calls the Prior's 'Big Uglies.' That meeting was the last straw," said Hammond.

"So they learned about the Priors and decided it wasn't worth dealing with us. Okay, I get it." Hayes folded his hands together on the desk. "Ma'am, you understand that Prior is dead and no threat to you at the SGC?"

"Big Ugly died by my hand, but now his kind know about The People. Come they will."

"You killed him?" Hammond asked again to confirm it.

"They will find us because of you. I brrrkkk set him on fire coo coo. Big Ugly I coo click dead. Know now the Light Eaters, their masters, do. Come they will."

"Why did you kill the Prior," Jack asked very softly? "Why not let us handle it?"

"An accident it was."

Alwyn trained her sharp vision on the men. She saw minute changes in their bodies. Pupils narrowed indicating they didn't like something. Subtle changes in skin temperature and muscle tone also indicated they were not happy with what they heard. Alwyn became afraid. Hayes, Hammond, and O'Neill exchanged worried glances. Alwyn saw their demeanor change. Swooping down to eye level with the President, she regarded him carefully. He looked at her, assessing her words. She stared eye to eye with him. Then, she fluttered to Jack, looking in his eyes. She became terribly afraid.

"You think I am a threat. Now you will try to kill me."

She became agitated and flitted off around the room. Jack and Hayes looked at each other. This news if true represented a tremendous threat and an opportunity.

"She hasn't tried to harm anyone on Earth in the four months she has been here." Jack reminded them. "Mr. President, her people went home to cut off communications, not to act out against us."

"Ma'am," Hammond intervened. "Can you show us how you did it without killing anyone?"

"I see it in your eyes. You fear me. Now you will kill me."

She became very agitated, perching again on the drapery rods. She looked at one and then the other and the other.

(Cooing) _You will all think I am dangerous. I do not kill without purpose. You think I am a youngling with no judgment. But none of you have acted with as much restraint towards me, who only asks for patience and courtesy. You are the ones who cannot control yourselves._

"I'm sorry Alwyn. No one thinks you are a child," Jack responded crooning to her.

"You understood all that," Hayes asked impressed? Jack nodded still facing Alwyn.

"Alwyn, please can you teach us how to do this?" Hammond asked softly.

"No, you will kill me."

"No one wants to kill you." Jack crooned up at her. She flapped her wings in agitation, looking away. "If you can teach us, it would give us a big advantage."

"Your Sovereign will tell you to kill me afterwards." Alwyn looked pointedly at Hayes.

"No, ma'am, you are an ambassador," Hammond tried to reassure her. Alwyn didn't believe him. Instead she became more agitated, flitting around looking for an exit.

"A most powerful and omnipotent ruler he is." She flitted up to and away from Hayes, "To protect he will order it so and so it will be."

"No, ma'am," Hayes denied it. "We ask you please, help us."

Alwyn flew back up to the top of the drapes, looking at them with her superior vision. Mercifully, O'Neill seemed less concerned. Pointing again to her eyes, she reminded them.

"Your bodies tell me your thoughts. I see it is so." Alwyn flitted around the room again. "Most noble Ruler, do not toy with one so seemingly small, for small my heart is not."

"You will not be harmed. I give you my word." Hayes looked to Jack for resolution to the situation.

Jack followed her to the drapes. "Please, can you show us? For me?" Alwyn cooed at him. He nodded. The other two looked at one another. "I swear we just want to know how."

She seemed reluctant. Jack crooned up at her some more. Hesitantly, she flitted up to him at eye level, and then made a round of the room again. At eye level out of reach again, she cooed. He crooned.

"I must have a live prey," she said finally.

"Prey?"

"A small bird, a small animal," she explained. "A tool for hunting food is this technique. We confuse the prey before striking." She swooped up to the drapery rod. All heads swiveled to follow her course.

"And that's what you tried on the Prior?" Jack turned to face her.

"I only meant to let Landry capture him. But he exploded." She flapped her wings in agitation, tears welling up.

"How do you know it was something you did, not something else?"

"It has to do with sound you cannot hear. I saw. The sound made him shake so hard he exploded." Alwyn flitted to Jack at eye level. "My love, I did not know it would happen until it did." Tears of anguish fell. "You think I am evil, now. You will kill me."

"Oh, no, no, not at all, shhhhhh," Jack crooned to her.

She turned to look at Hayes. And then she caught the eyes of the guards. She became hysterically afraid. Alwyn desperately flew about the room looking for an exit. She tried the ventilation grates. She tried the windows. Finding none, she became more frantic to get out. Underneath the drapes, she beat her wings on the glass. Then she kicked it and thrashed some more. Emerging to try another exit, she heard Jack approach.

"C'mere…my love." He held up his arm for her to land.

"You-you never called me that before…tricks."

"Shhhhhh, no one will hurt you, isn't that right, Mr. President?"

"Absolutely, I forbid anyone to kill you."

"Tricks."

"No tricks, shhhhhh," Jack said very softly.

"Tricks," she fluttered more around the room. Tears came from her eyes. A small cry escaped her. "You will cage me. Then kill me."

"No, ma'am, no one will cage you or hurt you. We understand. It was an accident."

"Ma'am if we could send you to train our people…" Hammond tried softly.

"I don't want to go back to the SGC."

"I don't think staying here is such a good idea," Hayes began. "I'll talk to General Landry. Ma'am, it's safer for you to be at the SGC where no one can get at you."

**SQUAWK**!

**SQUAWK!!!!!**

**SHRIEK! SHRIEK!!!!!**

Alwyn let out shrieks of despair. All the men grabbed their ears as she shrieked again. Then she lost it. The shrieking and squawking were ear-splitting cries. Secret Service Agents ran into the Oval Office to protect the President. Frightened by the commotion of men running inside, Alwyn hid behind the curtains. One of the Agents made a dive for her. So she ran under a chair. Another dove for her. She went for the underside of the sofa.

"NO!" Jack cried out. "Let me deal with her."

"Stand down," ordered Hayes. "Let him get her. She's just frightened."

He waved them off. If it weren't so serious, it would have been funny watching a 6 foot 2 major general lying face down on the carpet, pleading with something under a sofa. The agents moved to lift the sofa. She made a run for the opposite sofa. Jack rolled to the other side. The agents went to lift that sofa. As she made a play for the window, he threw his jacket over her. In the dark, she settled down, just as a bird would if a cloth were placed over a cage.

"Sorry, sir, she's emotional."

"Well, that's a first, having an ambassador hide under the furniture in the Oval Office." He tried a nervous chuckle. "Her protest is registered and noted."

"Yes, sir."

"Find out how she did…what she did to the Prior…and tell her, I'm sorry for upsetting her… Not the best diplomatic effort I ever made." Collecting himself, Hayes smoothed down what was left of his hair. "I can see how Landry could have upset their delegation without meaning to."

"Yes, sir." Jack nodded with his hands full of fairy. He turned to leave.

"She's yours, General. I'm holding you responsible for her safety. Figure something out. If they can really kill a Prior, we have to try to re-establish relations with them…highest priority. Use the Odyssey."

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir."

Jack walked out with Alwyn under his coat. The Sergeant followed with the car seat. By the time Jack buckled up in the back seat, Alwyn was asleep under his jacket.

_What am I supposed to do with her?_

Jack contacted his assistant for a live mouse and a bird to be delivered to his office by the time he arrived. For once, Alwyn didn't fuss. That fact alone was disturbing. On arrival, Jack tried to extract her from under his coat, but she refused.

"What?" Jack shook his head, setting down the jacket. Emerging, she darted away, out of reach. Jack was surprised so he asked, "Are you afraid of me, now?"

From the highest point in the room, she surveyed the situation. Angrily, she cooed at him until his aide arrived. They released first the mouse and then the small bird. Each dropped rapidly after she opened her mouth to make a sound the humans could not hear. The technician retrieved each one verifying it was still alive before retreating to leave them alone.

"I need fresh air, Jack. Please." He hesitated. Wearily she promised, "I will not fly away, my love."

"Fine, let's go."

Putting his zipper jacket back on, Jack opened it to let her in, and then proceeded out to the parking lot. His sergeant followed with the infant car seat, ready. At the car, Alwyn transferred to the seat and rode quietly back to Jack's house. They went to the backyard, where he released her. She flew around the yard and perched on a low limb. Jack opened his beer and drew up a chair underneath.

"Okay, let's have it. Why are you here?"

"To protect you."

"You were faking back there at the White House, why?"

"Was not, I wanted to get out of there."

"Why are you here? And I'm not going to ask again."

"I am afraid of Landry."

"Oh for crying out loud, stop it. You are just mad at him. Get over it." She shivered in fear, tears rolling down her face. Realizing his mistake, he said more quietly, "Did you really kill the Prior?" She nodded yes. "Oh," Jack rubbed the nape of his neck. "I get it. You can kill a human that way?" She nodded 'yes.' "And you were afraid to tell Landry inside the base. Okay, how far away can you do it?"

"Twice the distance we are now."

"So you have to get up close," Jack considered the information. "You know, we'll want to run tests on this ability to figure out the frequency you use indoors and outside. Fine, I won't send you back to the SGC. Alwyn, you wouldn't be thinking of flying away?"

Launching off the limb, Alwyn landed in his lap. She climbed up his arm and clutched his shirt. Shivering, she said nothing, resting against him. Jack was confused. All he had to do was swat her hard, or grasp and squeeze. She was making a statement coming so close.

"What am I going to do with you? Hmmm, tell me?" He leaned back and closed his eyes. She sang softly, punctuating with chirps and clicks.

"Will you always doubt me?"

"I trust you more than not."

"Do or do not. Choose."

He let her rub her face against his. It felt so downy soft, tickling nicely. She tapped his cheek so he would turn to look at her. His deep-set brown eyes met her small sky blue and yellow ones.

"Do, I guess."

Jack listened to her happily warbling; not realizing it was her mating song. She whistled. He whistled back. Laughing, he tried to imitate her sounds. She seemed even happier when he tried. To Alwyn, Jack had taken her under his wing, fed her, made a nest for her, protected her, and now sang back to her the mating calls. Jack merely enjoyed the interaction. While she chirped and whistled, he contemplated what they had learned today. Sounds, Jack decided, were indeed the key. Interesting, the Priors had a vulnerability to sound waves. Carter thought it was possible. This confirmed it. He called the SGC to tell her. Exhausted and happy, Alwyn nestled in the crook of his arm. Realizing she trusted him that much, he decided to trust her too. Alwyn discerned the change. Unbeknownst to Jack, from that point on, Alwyn considered him her mate.


	3. Chapter :Fluff and Feathers

**Chapter 3: Fluff and Feathers**

Summary: Jack and his fairy begin their journey to her world. The Asgard divert their mission to send them to K'tau.

Related Episodes: 903, 904

Category: PWP, Het, Fluff and humor. No nitpicking, please.

Pairing: Jack/Other kinda sorta

Characters: Jack, Team, Hayes, Alwyn the Fairy, Thor, Elrad, OC

Warnings: Spoilers for early Season 9

Rating: All

Author's Note: In Norse mythology, fairies make mischief, sometimes playing pranks or worse, stealing babies. More maliciously, they could spirit away a person after childbirth, leaving a changeling in their stead or a corpse. Carrying bread in your pocket or wearing iron was supposed to protect you from them. Alwyn is an alien not a real'fairy.'

* * *

**Ft. Myer's Officer's Housing: Jack's House**

"What now?"

Jack huffed at the little female. She was at it again. Sometimes he wanted to strangle her. Sometimes he wanted to protect her, fiercely. The sensations were… odd. Right now, he was leaning toward the strangling desires. She was up on the drapery rod angrily cooing and refusing to cooperate. He was on the clock. She didn't care. They were at an impasse… again.

"Aw c'mon, Alywn, just don't fuss anymore. I have to go."

"You don't listen. You think I am stupid. You think I have no sense."

"We've been over this. Now get down."

"No."

"Now."

"No."

"This is not one of your more endearing qualities."

"Endearing?"

"You heard me."

"I am dear?"

"Alwyn, get down."

"Dear to you?"

"I don't have time for this."

"I am not dear." Her voice cracked in sorrow.

"Alwyn, I… you… aw c'mon."

Tears welled up and she started to weep. Jack could face bullets and bombs, but not a weeping little winged female who adored him. That she adored him he knew without a doubt. Why was a mystery. Heart wrenching sobs carried over the headset he wore so he could hear her. Her vocalizations were soft unless she shrieked or whistled. In this case, she sobbed. Jack wiped his face with his hands.

"Don't do that," he pleaded. "I can't stand it." The weeping continued. "Oh for crying out loud, will you stop that?"

Yelling at her was the one thing she couldn't abide. She wept harder and flapped her wings in agitation. Suddenly, she took flight and headed for the back door. She had a cat door that would let her out to the screened porch. Jack heard the flap bounce. Mentally, he checked to remember if he had latched the screen door. She knew she wasn't allowed outside without a human to protect her from hawks and other raptors. Still, she was so distraught she might try. Jack ran after her silently cursing himself for not fixing the latch.

**_"Don't you dare!!!"_**

He roared at her as she pushed the latch with her feet. She had more strength to do things with the legs and feet. The hands were much too delicate. Alwyn was barely two pounds and a foot long. She looked like what fables described as a fairy although she was really an alien. Humanoid, she had six limbs if you added the wings. Like a bird, her bones were hollow, making her light so she could fly. She was exceedingly emotional with different thinking processes not always understandable at first. Yet, she had proven she was brilliant conquering the Internet and computers in just a couple of months. More than anything, she loved Jack. Like a woman, it did not prevent her from being angry with the man.

_**Squawk!**_ "I can take care of myself!" _sob sob sob... brrrk k k coo click __**Chirp!**_

Jack made it to the door and put his hand over the latch. He had promised never to grab her. Instead, he let her paw at his hand. Her hands were so delicate she couldn't hurt him. Sometimes the feet could make an impact, but not much. The wings were unpleasant if she beat them in someone's face. Anywhere else, it was almost amusing. Today was not a laughing matter. Normally high strung, Alwyn was one emotional wreck. Jack was ready to leave her that way and go to work; but then dealing with aliens like her was his work.

"Shhhhhh," Jack crooned to her. "C'mere, shhhhhh." She found him difficult to resist when he played up to her with his soothing sounds. "C'mere… shhhhhh." She wiped a tear away and turned her head. "Shhhhhh, little one," he crooned at her. She was still crying silent tears. "I didn't mean it. Shhhhhh," he crooned more.

"Why?" She huffed.

"It's safer here than transporting you to the office everyday," he answered with more patience. "Look, you know I can't take you everywhere."

"It's because of _**her!**_"

He wasn't going to start that again. Alywn was jealous; jealous of other females; jealous of her position with him; and jealous of his time away from her. Instead, Jack pulled out his Swiss Army knife from his pocket and lifted the screwdriver attachment to fix the latch. Facing her, she could see he wasn't fooling.

"A prisoner am I."

"If that's how you want to treat it, fine. You have seen the hawks around here." Jack put away the knife. "I'm not buying it. David," Jack called in the sergeant who assisted him with Alwyn and her needs. David's job was to assist and stand guard when necessary. He didn't mind playing babysitter to a 'fairy.' In fact he thought it the best job in the world. "Stay here and watch her like a hawk

"Sir?"

"Don't let her outside. The porch is good enough."

"Yes sir."

David looked at the little fairy, so heart broken. Then, he heard the garage door to the kitchen slam. Presently, the sound of the car pulling out confirmed they were alone. Of all the duties he had performed in his career with the Air Force, this one had to be the best and the most challenging. Dealing with an alien and keeping her a secret was not the normal assignment. Never had he ever imagined such a thing. The previous night he told his kids bedtime stories about a fairy. Of course, he told them it was make-believe.

"_Once upon a time, some very evil spirits came through a magic portal. They cast a spell on some human beings and turned them into fairies. Then they sent them far away to live in an enchanted forest not part of this world. Some Giants lived near the forest and took pity on the new fairies. They agreed to help if the fairies would stand watch over the portal where the evil spirits might reappear. So many years went by that everyone forgot what the portal was._

_One day, some people came through the portal looking for things. By accident, they collected a sleeping fairy. Imagine her surprise to wake up in a dark room with all sorts of huge things she didn't recognize! Very afraid and very hungry, she found lots and lots of Giants in a big cave. She went right up to the General of the Giants, demanding to go home. Boy! Was he was surprised…_

"David!" Alwyn called to him over the headset. "Let me in?" David was blocking the cat door.

"Oh, sorry," he opened the porch door for her.

Alwyn flew back inside and landed on the kitchen table at her special place setting. Jack used a doll's tea set for china and large doll furniture for her to sit on top of the table. Poking through the berries and nuts, she pushed her plate aside and stared out the window, lost in thought. David went to the coffee maker to start a pot. As he made the coffee, he had a pretty good idea that trouble was brewing. She stared out the window not moving which was not a good sign. Normally, anything could distract her. The alien fairy was a world-class attention junkie.

"That's a pretty outfit, ma'am. Did the General get you that?"

"Oh, um, no, Cassandra helped me alter some Barbie doll clothing." Alwyn plucked at her tunic. "That doll has ridiculous proportions," Alywn indicated the chest."

"Good, you made some friends here, then?" He was trying to distract her with some conversation and to find out what was going on. "Do you keep in touch?"

"Cassandra chats by Instant Message from time to time when she is bored at school. A few times she phoned."

"Do you have telephones on your world?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Why not?"

"I don't know much about other worlds. Just asking."

"Oh. You Giants think we are backwards. I know. Well, we aren't."

"I didn't mean to offend you, ma'am."

"You didn't. I'm getting used to it."

"If you don't mind, could I ask you a little about your world?"

"What do you want to know?"

"Well, ma'am, do you have cities and cars and things?"

"Yes to cities, no to cars."

"What are your cities like?"

"Well, for one thing they are in the trees not on the ground. The ground is too dangerous at night, but we farm down there. Big predators live on the ground. We live high in the tree tops."

"I can understand that; but aren't there other things also living in the trees?"

"We clear them out from our area. They tend to avoid us as a group, just as wild things avoid your settlements." Her attention wandered. "It's time for me to play bridge. Thank you David."

Alwyn flew into her room to settle in for a morning of cards on the Internet. She found an Instant Message from Cassie on the screen from ten minutes before.

_**Hey Alwyn! I have been looking for you. Aunt Sam said you went to see Uncle Jack. Are you ok?**_

_I am fine, Cassie. Yes, I am with Jack._

A few minutes later came a reply:

_**Gee we were all so worried. Siler was so upset he nearly cried. I mean we were all so afraid a hawk or something ate you. When are you coming home?**_

_I'm staying with Jack._

_**Wow! Really? That's not like him.**_

_Why not?_

_**He's likes living alone.**_

_I do not think he wants my company. I think he is angry._

_**It must be hard for an old bachelor to change.**_

_Bachelor?_

_**Uncle Jack is a bachelor because he's not married. He used to be married, though.**_

_Why did he not take another mate before?_

_**Uncle Jack was doing dangerous work. He wanted to be free from worrying about things at home.**_

_Maybe this is why he is angry with me?_

_**No, he's probably worried that he can't protect you. That's how he is.**_

_I will protect him._

_**LOL, sure thing Alwyn. He's just not used to that idea, yet. Gotta go to class. Talk later. Bye.**_

* * *

**Pentagon: Jack's Office**

"Can't the Asgard install one of their 'phones' here in Washington?" Jack heard the President complain over the phone. Jack sat in his office directing preparations for the trip in the Odyssey to Alwyn's world. Unfortunately, the Asgard put a crimp in those plans.

"Sorry, sir. They want to pow wow on K'tau at Freyr's Hall of Wisdom. Something about the Ori, anyway, they asked for me."

"I don't get it. They can obviously come see us through the Stargate. They can fly their ships here. They've got some technical people here at the shipyards. Hermiod is on the Daedalus. Why not have a phone here too? Get us one, this time Jack."

"Yes, sir." Jack paused to deliver the worst part. "They want to meet Alywn." He listened to dead silence. "Sir?"

"Just get us that phone."

The call ended abruptly.

"Oy."

"Sir, phone call from Colonel Carter on line two."

"Thank you, Mrs. D."

Jack's new secretary was a career civilian Air Force employee. After Alywn's altercation with the previous one, she requested a transfer. Jack decided he needed a more steady hand running his office of Homeworld Security. He requisitioned a more mature woman who had seen it all. He'd been impressed when he saw her work for General Jumper. For the past week, it was a relief to have her onboard. She already knew about the Stargate Program and about Alwyn. Even better, Alywn liked her. Mrs. D would let Alwyn sit and watch, answering her questions. She understood a needy personality, having several kids and grandkids. She even brought treats for Alwyn.

"O'Neill," Jack answered Carter's call.

"Sir, we are all wondering what you are going to do with Alwyn. Cassie just told me you are keeping her. Is that permanent?"

"Um, not sure, probably, yes."

"Oh, then should we send the rest of her stuff along?"

"Lt. _**Colonel **_Carter?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Why are you handling this? You're a _COLONEL_. That's what staff is for." He grinned knowing what was going on.

"Sir?"

"Who won the pool?"

"I don't know what you mean, sir." She was grinning. Daniel pushed his glasses up his nose and crossed his arms across his chest, huffing an 'I told you so.' Teal'c looked infinitely pleased with himself.

"Put me on speaker," Jack ordered. "Daniel!"

"Uh, hi Jack."

"What's going on?"

"Actually, Siler is quite distraught. He, um, he, well, wanted to know if it was something he did?"

"He there?"

"Yes, sir, I'm here."

"How much did you win?"

"Um, don't know yet, sir."

"I'm only going to say this once. She came because she likes me. Go back to work and leave the fairies to me."

"Yes sir, sure Jack, and indeed O'Neill," came the chorus.

"Let me talk to Daniel."

"Here Jack," he took the call off speaker while everyone filed out of his office.

"Daniel, can you and Vala be separated yet?"

"Yes, we dealt with it."

"Okay, I need you on a trip to visit the fairies on P6Y-777," Jack took a note from the secretary. "So pack up and be ready by this afternoon. We stop at K'tau to talk to Thor, then the Odyssey will take us to their world."

"Uh, you need to talk to General Landry. He's got an assignment for me."

"Leave it to me. Oh and Daniel, bring the rest of her stuff, perch, too."

"Okay, give me fifteen minutes."

* * *

**Jack's House**

Still at Jack's house, Alwyn finished her game and thanked her partner before signing off. She went to find David to have some morning snack. Alwyn's metabolism was so high she had to eat often. Small active creatures like birds eat nearly constantly. Alwyn needed high-energy foods like seeds and nuts to carry her through the day. Jack left trail mix for her on the table in a baggie. Alwyn carefully took some on a plate. She liked her pretty dishes and table in the kitchen. Still out of sorts, she poked at the offering. From the living room, David saw her fly into the kitchen. He put down his paper, and followed her in to help if necessary. He sat down across from her, smiling. She drank some water from the little flowered teacup and nibbled at her plate of blueberries. David was enchanted.

"Did you win?"

"We did well enough that I accumulated another half a point IMP."

"IMP?"

"International Master's Point."

"How many do you have now?"

"I have 39.25 points. I was distracted today."

"Ma'am, if you don't mind my asking," he waited for a nod. "How did you learn to read and write let alone operate the computer and learn bridge? Bridge is a difficult game. My mother used to play it."

"Apparently, not so difficult."

"Guess not, for you."

"Surprised you are that I can learn?"

"No ma'am, just learn so fast."

"How long does it take for your younglings to learn to read and do arithmetic?"

"Once they are around five years old it takes them a couple of years for basic things."

Alwyn cocked her head from side to side considering. "And how long does it take for them to learn to count and do arithmetic?"

"About that long."

"And how long for a full grown adult to do these things?

"The same."

Now I begin to understand."

"What ma'am?"

"Why you are all so surprised that I can learn these things. I thought you didn't think I could learn, not that you thought it should take so much more time."

"Oh, we know you are smart, ma'am. You are probably smarter than all of us."

Alwyn preened. She liked a compliment. In fact, she loved them. She ruffled her feathered wings and the feathers on the back of her head. Mostly she had hair on her head, but there were a few long feathers too that lay flat most of the time.

"The General says you are brilliant."

Alwyn cooed her delight. David saw the effect it had on her. _So, that's how to handle her. Interesting_.

She got up and flew off to the computer room. Again there was an IM from Cassie waiting. Alwyn sat down to read it.

_**Hey Alwyn, I'm back from that physics class. I'm hoping you can help me with my homework. I'm so behind. I just don't get this stuff the way Aunt Sam does. Anyway, I've sent you a copy of the problems I'm supposed to solve tonight. They should be in your email by now. Please, take a look and let's talk when you have a chance.**_

_Did you ever tell Samantha or Jack that I help you with your homework?_

_**Oh you're there! Great! Um, no, I haven't. Why?**_

_Maybe you should keep it our secret._

_**Okay. Um, Alwyn, is everything okay?**_

_I don't want to make more mistakes._

_**We all make mistakes. What's wrong?**_

_Why did Jack leave his previous mate?_

_**His son died in a terrible accident. After that, he couldn't stand to live with her anymore.**_

_Oh._

_**So, Alwyn, can you explain why changing vectors decreases acceleration?**_

_Acceleration __can be positive or negative. It __**is**__ a vector defined by properties of magnitude and direction. To accelerate an object is to change its velocity, which is accomplished by altering either its speed or direction. When either velocity or direction is changed, there is acceleration or deceleration._

_**Alwyn, can you make me fly?**_

_No, pay attention__; but if you stop eating junk food, you'll feel lighter._

They spent a long time going over Cassie's homework problems. Cassie thanked her. Then, Alwyn told her she was tired, and signed off.

* * *

**SGC**

Jack made his call to Major General Hank Landry to clear his team for duty. He wanted things calm when they arrived. Considering Alywn was afraid to go back to the SGC, he didn't need a scene.

"Hank, serious matter," Jack spoke quickly. "I got the President to agree to a jaunt in the Odyssey. So I need Daniel." He listened. "Uh huh, well, okay I probably should take Mitchell and Carter." He listened some more. "Teal'c doesn't want to come? Why not?" Jack rubbed the nape of his neck. "Well, say hi to Bra'tac and the boys."

"Jack, did we get that misunderstanding cleared up?"

"No, Hank, she's fixed on the subject."

"Fine, I'll make myself scarce."

"Not necessary, I'll be there. We have to use the Gate first, that's all."

"How soon?"

"About an hour or so, she has to arrive first. We'll ring up to the tel'tac and come to the parking lot."

"Those rings near the Pentagon sure make things convenient."

"Yes, and quick!"

* * *

**On K'tau**

Elrad, Flayman of the 33rd order sat down to his midday meal satisfied that all was right with his world. As religious leader of his flock on K'tau, he cared for his Nordic people and tended Freyr's Temple . The peaceful people of K'tau worshipped Freyr the Asgard, thinking he was their god from among the Norse pantheon. Some years before, SG-1 accidentally stumbled onto K'tau precipitating a cataclysm by poisoning their sun. Carter by-passed safety protocols to send the wormhole directly through the sun nearly ending all life on K'tau. The gentlefolk thought SG-1's arrival through the Stargate mean Freyr sent his messengers the Elves' to herald the end of the world, Ragnarok. Since Freyr supposedly averted the disaster because of the pleas from his Elves, the K'tau let the Elves come and go freely to Freyr's Temple . The elves said they went to consult either Freyr or Thor in the Hall of Wisdom. They were curiosities running back and forth from the Temple to the Annulus, as the K'tau called the Stargate.

Shouts and calls of alarm reached Elrad through his open window. He sighed heavily. His midday meal was a break in his day to which he heartily looked forward. Elrad was a portly bearded middle-aged man who liked his food in peace. From the hurried calls, he knew it had to have something to do with the Elves again. They were always in a hurry. Different ones had different personalities. Most were respectful, but they were full of surprises. Today, the surprises were probably not so good judging the way people barged in on him.

"Elrad! You have to come quick!"

"Yes, Flayman Elrad, come quick!"

"Flayman, the Elves are here!"

"They've done it this time!"

"What is the matter, good people?"

"Fairies!"

"What?"

"The Elves brought the Fairies!"

"I only saw one Fairy."

"Where there's one, there's got to be more!"

"What do you mean by they brought Fairies?"

"I mean the Elf called O'Neill has a Fairy!" The man used his hands to indicated fluttering wings. "He has a real live Fairy!"

"Hurry, Flayman! The Elves are here with the Fairies!"

"Aye, there'll mischief aplenty do you hear? Make them begone!"

Elrad grabbed his large brimmed black hat and launched out the door with the rest of them. They hurried up the path to the large field where the Annulus stood. In starched white collars and aprons on black simple dress, the townspeople were peering about all along the way. Some were afraid and shut their doors and windows. Others stood by their front gates. As he passed, they urged him on.

Coming down the well-worn path, Elrad could see the Elves approaching. There were several by the looks of things. In the bright intense sunlight of K'tau, the Elves had their dark glasses on as usual. They approached wearing their green mottled clothing and carrying their weapons, as if the K'tau would ever hurt another Elf. Elrad sighed remembering the murder of several elves. Malchus, the zealot, was still in prison for crime. The Elf called O'Neill had demanded it. O'Neill was so angry over the murders that afterwards most of his requests were granted. No one wanted him to go to Freyr and bring Ragnarok again.

From the distance, Elrad could see O'Neill stop and argue with something in front of his face. By O'Neill's posture and gestures, he was not happy. The other Elves stood back, not interfering. Something passed by O'Neill's head and circled him. Something flew up and around the rest of them. They gave it wide berth. Moving closer, Elrad could see that something was a small woman who seemed to dance on the air in front of O'Neill. They were having an argument. Elrad could only hear O'Neill.

"Knock it off, Alwyn. You'll scare them."

_You knock it off! You scare me!_

"We had to go to the SGC to use the Stargate. Get over it. The ship will meet us here." Jack turned toward the approaching natives. "Now, look, here they come. Just be nice."

_"I am always nice. You be nice." _

"Oh for crying out loud."

_"My dress, pretty it is for Thor?"_

"Very pretty," Jack sighed.

"Think General Landry will work it into the rotation?" Carter snarked at Jack.

"What?"

"You know, Desert Camo, Forest Camo, oh and, Diplomatic Emerald Green Satin?" She glanced up at Alwyn's skirts. "Makes a definite statement versus our dress blues, sir. It's the new regulation Barbie look."

"So where's Anise?" Jack shot back.

Elrad's party gasped as Jack and Alwyn stopped to greet them. Alwyn stayed to Jack's left and slightly above his head, observing the gathering. All they could do was stare.

"Hey Elrad, long time no see." Jack smiled in greeting, hands resting on his P-90. He still had hard feelings about the murders of his team the first time.

"Greetings, Elf. What tidings do you bring?" Elrad still stared at Alwyn. She darted over their heads. Her gossamer green doll's gown billowed in the wind behind her. She wrapped a furry jacket around her shoulders, held by a clasp Siler made from a safety pin covered in tiny beads by Cassie.

"Oh, just came to talk to Thor, you know." He seemed to listen and get irritated.

"Is that a-a-a…?" Elrad stammered.

"What?"

Jack decided to have a little fun. He knew she was upset with him for taking her to the SGC; but something else was bugging her. Since the day was shot to hell anyway, he might as well enjoy it. Elrad swallowed hard and stared at Alwyn, who moved behind O'Neill's head, to peer back at Elrad. He was spooking her. They were all spooking her. She flew higher out of reach. Jack ignored her. She was cooing a running commentary.

_(Cooing) Strange looks, dangerous they are? Protect you I will. No trees here, Jack my love. Too exposed we are. Are you sure they are friendly? Why do they stare at me so? I like this not!_

"Elf, why have you brought a Fairy?"

"Is that a problem?" Daniel asked of the village elder.

"What mischief is this?" complained one of the women.

"Mischief? Elrad, …buddy… me, mischief?" Jack grinned.

"It is not normal for Elves and Fairies to consort like this." Elrad explained patiently. O'Neill was rather dense for an Elf. On the other hand, maybe O'Neill was making him say the obvious again for his amusement. "Tell us, what is the meaning?"

"No meaning, she likes me."

Jack looked up and around to place Alwyn. He held out his arm for her. She darted around him and Elrad, who cringed. The others murmured. Alwyn became aggressive. She flew between them glaring at Elrad. He blanched. Jack held out his hand for her, ushering her closer to himself.

"Elrad, I'd like you to meet Alwyn. Alwyn, this is Flayman Elrad of K'tau."

He nodded to her barely able to speak. "Welcome, Mistress Alwyn."

_Greetings, Giant. _

"She says hi."

"You can hear her?"

"Oh yeah," Jack huffed, "loud and clear, all the time in fact. Yeah, all the time," He shifted his weight, leaving his arm extended for her. "C'mon Alwyn, let the man look at you."

_No, not here, too many of them._

"Hey you know the drill, standard procedure."

_No, protect you I must. Hostile they are. Don't let them coo click CHIRP grab me._

"You have to promise not to grab her," Daniel interceded, hearing her over his head set too. "She's afraid."

From the crowd, someone told him that catching a Fairy meant she would give them gifts. O'Neill tensed as many agreed with that sentiment.

"No, catch her before she makes mischief!" cried another. More people held that notion.

"Not going to happen, Elrad," O'Neill put his hand on hisP-90. "Only I handle her. Are we clear?"

"A fairy is a menace." Elrad explained. "Someone should catch her, to be safe."

"I already caught her. Listen folks. Alwyn belongs to me."

"What Jack is trying to tell you all, you will kill her if you grab her. She's very delicate."

"Do we understand one another?" Mitchell chimed in. "The fairy lady belongs to the General."

Carter scouted the crowd for anyone who might rush them. "Daniel, why are they like this? I've never seen them so agitated."

Murmurs of disagreement passed through the crowd. More voices insisted that Elrad do something to contain the fairy. Others wanted him to tell the Elves to get rid of her. More wanted to catch her themselves.

"What's it going to be Elrad? Do we go see Freyr peacefully or not?" Jack motioned to the expedition members who formed up around him and Alwyn. Louder he addressed the crowd. "Now, Thor… and Freyr …want to talk to her. Anyone want to tell Freyr he can't talk to a …fairy?" Jack choked saying those words. He felt ridiculous but he never took his eyes off Elrad. The crowd was getting ugly as more villagers joined the throng. Jack gave the motion to the team to take their positions.

"Forgive us, Elf O'Neill, but they are afraid she is here to steal their babies."

"What?"

"In Norse mythology, Jack," Daniel began his explanation. "Fairies sometimes play pranks."

"More likely she will steal a child unless we catch her," one of the crowd shouted at Daniel.

"Which part of she's already been caught don't they understand, Elrad." To the crowd, Jack said more loudly, "She's mine, my fairy. She's not going to steal…babies. Are we CLEAR?"

"It would be better if you held on to her, Jack." Daniel moved to his side, putting himself between Jack and the crowd. Alwyn listened and watched the proceedings out of reach.

"I belong to you?" She cocked her head from side to side like a bird, looking for something. "You say it to all?"

Jack sighed. "Alwyn, please, don't argue, just c'mere." He held out his arm bent for her to land. She circled and flew higher.

"Actually, she's not a real fairy, Elrad," Carter tried an explanation. "We think her people were…."

Murmurs and heckling punctuated the assembly in that field. A few demanded that the Elves toss her through the Annulus. A few more were working up the nerve to rush them. The weapons reminded the crowd of what happened the last time the K'tau killed some Elves. Jack heard them getting angry while Carter prattled on.

"They aren't listening, Carter. She's a fairy, ok?" Jack snarled.

Mitchell directed the rest of the escort to form up around O'Neill. "Tinker Bell here is a good fairy. Isn't that right, Jackson?"

"Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, a good fairy, a _very_ good fairy," Daniel agreed pushing his glasses back up his nose. "You don't have to be afraid of her."

"See we are on fairy patrol," Mitchell continued. "Y'all don't want Big Daddy Freyr to get pissed because you flattened a fairy. It would be a smack down to end all smack downs."

Two big guys pushed forward to have their say. "A fairy is trouble. Now get her out of here or we'll deal with her ourselves."

"You know," Mitchell said evenly, "there's a fine line between crazy-brave and crazy-crazy, my friend, and you are walking it." Mitchell pointed his weapon at the man's heart. Everyone's weapons leveled in unison.

"Elrad," Jack began, "She's here to talk to Freyr. I give you my word that's all."

"If you can control her, do it, Elf. If she will not come to you, we insist you take her back to Midgard."

"Alwyn, please," Jack said softly. "I'll protect you. We all will."

Alwyn circled again and landed gently on Jack's arm. Letting her weight settle, she clutched his vest and sleeve, shivering, but not folding her wings. She wanted to be certain that she could take off again. She hid her head in the crook of his arm under her wings.

"See, she's tame. She's not going to hurt anyone." He realized she was shivering. He used his hand to cover her back. He could feel her shaking. "Really, Elrad, she's afraid."

"First she was ready to fight. Now she is afraid. This too will change soon. The extremes in a fairy's personality are explained by the fact that a fairy's size prevents her from holding more than one feeling at a time. See that you keep hold of her, Elf." Elrad turned to the crowd. "The Fairy belongs to the Elf." He pointed to O'Neill holding Alwyn. "She is here to see Our Lord Freyr. Do not interfere with the will of the gods."

Jack's escort took point, making sure no one approached the pair. Moving down the main street, they saw people running around, passing pieces of bread to each other. A few ran around with iron nails to hand out. People showed the bread or the nails or both as Jack walked by holding Alwyn. Most averted their eyes, thinking that staring at a fairy would anger her. Several large men stood protectively around one door. The window was closed and bolted shut. Jack asked Elrad what was going on.

"Come now, Elf, you know perfectly well why it is done."

"Um, pretend I don't."

"To protect the woman who just gave birth, lest the fairy steal her and leave a corpse in her place."

"Elrad that's just not right," Jack stopped in place just before the Temple . "C'mere, pal." Elrad hesitated. "Seriously, I want you to have a look at her, up close and personal." Elrad heard the murmurs of the crowd expressing anxiety. "Alwyn, let the man look." He lifted her chin to see her bright blue and yellow eyes, rimmed in red from crying. "Elrad, look," Jack held Alwyn so Elrad could see her. He was curious, never having seen a fairy. She blinked back more tears, using the back of her delicate hand to wipe some away.

"She's beautiful." He backed away sharply. "We cannot trust her. She is full of mischief."

"Okay, have it your way. Let's get this done people." Jack indicated his escort should clear the Temple . When they were satisfied, Jack clomped up the stairs in a foul mood, remembering to remove his hat. Elrad followed him inside. The men of Jack's escort secured all the entrances. Mitchell, Carter, and Daniel took up guard inside. Once inside, he let her go. Alwyn darted up to the highest point in the rafters. It was pure instinct.

"How much longer?"

"About fifteen minutes, sir," Mitchell said checking his watch.

"Okay, let me know when it's time." Jack looked back at Elrad hugging the far wall. Jack took a seat in the front pew and sprawled out. He watched Alwyn flit about, cooing her feelings to him. Mostly, he ignored her. When she darted over to the altar, Elrad came forward to object.

"Elrad, she's just looking."

"So you say, but I would like her to stay with you."

"Okay," Jack sighed. "Alwyn, he wants you to stay with me."

_"No." _

"I'm serious, no fooling around."

_"No." _

"Why not?"

"You can hear her?" Elrad seemed confused. Jack motioned for one of the guards to give a headset to Elrad. Once he had the strange object stuck in his ear, Elrad could hear her cooing and warbling. His eyes went wide. "Unbelievable, what magic is this?"

"No magic, it's just a machine, a very small one." Jack looked up to see Alwyn cruising around the obelisk that would transport them down into the Hall of Wisdom. "Alwyn, it's nearly time. Come here, please."

"At last, you say please.' Forgot this word, I thought you did." She flitted up just out of reach of the two men. She shook her finger at him. "Order me you do." She crossed her arms and glared at him. "Small I am and courteous I am. When you are, better it will be between us."

Elrad glanced at Jack to see how he was taking the chastisement. Jack sighed. Elrad smiled, ruefully. "She's just like a woman."

"Ya think? Alwyn, please come down." She looked at Elrad trying to decide.

"Grab me he will," she protested.

"Mistress Alwyn, I won't grab you. I promise."

_(Cooing) He had better not. Ignorant savages are here, my love. Nonsense they speak. Bread and nails will protect them from me? Chirp! Good manners will do more. Tell him so my love._

"She says good manners are better protection than the bread and nails."

"She's right," Elrad chuckled. "I don't mean to offend you, but why are elves and fairies consorting?"

"Thor wants to…"

"Consort I am," Alwyn announced, proudly interrupting. Elrad gulped, giving a sharp look at O'Neill.

"What?"

"She's your consort?"

"What?"

Alwyn landed in O'Neill's lap. "He is my love."

"Congratulations," Elrad said with trepidation.

"What?"

"Your wife, sir," the Mitchell explained. "She says she's your consort. That means your wife."

"What!"

"My love is for him." Alwyn rubbed her cheek on his hand. "Sing to me his song he has. Sing my song for him I did. Provide and protect our nest he does. Claim me in public thrice he has. A bonded pair we are. Forever will it be so."

"I didn't know," Elrad apologized. "Pardon me, Elf. I did not mean to offend your wife. I did not know it was possible for fairies and elves to unite."

"Oy."

"Sir, it's time." Carter reminded him with a grim look. "Sir, will you and _MRS._ O'Neill take your places please," she snarked at him, shooting him a deliciously mischievous look.

"Alwyn, we are sooooooo going to talk about this, later." He brushed her face with a finger. She rubbed her face on his finger some more. Elrad sat there transfixed watching the love-play between them. "Thank you, Colonel. Okay show time," he said rising to go to the transporter."

"I prefer HBO myself, sir," sniffed Carter.

Alwyn clutched his shirt, standing on his arm. Jack put his hand on the center stone. They disappeared in a flash of bright white light, together.

"Fairy patrol?" Daniel eyeballed Mitchell.

"How's that going for you?" Carter snarked nastily at him.

"Our general married a fairy. How do you _**think**_ it's going?"

Elrad stared back at them as if they had lost their minds.


End file.
